If I Die, Before I Wake...
by HermionePotterGurl
Summary: It's been 15 yrs since Hermione's friend, Ling Parvalay's Parents died in a tragic Fire. Now Voldi is gaining Power, & Dumbledor has desided to start the order again apointing Harry, and Hermione Jr. Leaders... *Chapter 2's up*H/H of course! Pleaz R+R!
1. Letters & Spilt Water

Disclaimer-I think u can figure this one out for your self, if not call your doctor!  
  
  
  
A/N Pleaz read my other 2 stories, no ones reading summer of sacrifice, Reviews get new chapters as always.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione!" Joey exclaimed, his famous evil smile on his face. "Guess what just came in the mail" Joey held up a thick envelope sealed with a wax H, addressed to:  
  
Joseph Charles Granger  
  
Second bedroom to the right of the stairs,  
  
Henry Street, Liz walkway, Marcus Park  
  
Hermione gaped at the envelope, this just couldn't be happening, her worst nightmare was coming true.  
  
  
  
He tore open the envelope and began to read aloud,  
  
  
  
Dear Mr. Granger,  
  
We are Pleased to say that though late u will joining us for the remainder of your schooling at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, along with your Sister Hermione Ananda Granger, attached is a list of needed school supplies and such. Further information will be delivered to you upon arrival. Your Headmaster, Albus Dumbledor  
  
Hermione let out a low groan, it wasn't that she didn't like her brother, infact they where like beast friends. It was just that he tended to be a bit. well.  
  
"Is something wrong," He asked another one of his famous looks on his face.  
  
"You, will not tell them anything about anything, Got It" when she got to the end her voice had risen from a low menacing whisper to a shout.  
  
"Sure whatever, you trust me.don't you" He asked, hermione knew she was out of luck this was just to good a secret for Joey not to either tell or use to his advantage somehow. That was one of the differences between the two twins; Hermione knew the definition of secret, while the word wasn't even in her brother's vocabulary.  
  
She sighed, she remembered the incident so clearly, she wished she hadn't been so dumb, hadn't left it on that Page, and in that room, she should have known what the outcome would be.  
  
~*~(*)~*~  
  
Joey sat in his room thinking how he'd just happened to discover the information; He still had the page from her "Notebook". He had ripped it out when is sister had come back in the room to get the "Notebook". He opened the drawer next to his bed and removed the black paper, with the sky blue gel ink, and began to read it to himself.  
  
July 31, 2002  
  
It's Harry's Birthday, Joey's being an idiot as always, but anyway back to the fact, its Harry's birthday. I wish he thought of me as more than a friend. I think Lavender figured it out last year, on the train on the way home, she cornered me and said, "He doesn't care about u the way he cares about me so just buzz of." She caught me in total utter shock, I always thought that Lavender was nice. in a Girly sort of way. I didn't go back into the compartment, I couldn't. Lav was there and Harry. I Sat with a bunch of 6th year Ravenclaw boys who where intently discussing Qudditch and didn't notice me much.  
  
  
  
When I got off the train I pretended nothing happened, I tried to forget. I should have known that wasn't possible after Krum and all. well that's another story.  
  
  
  
Last year so many boys gaped and heads turned as I walked into the great Hall but I pretended not to notice, I wanted to cry though, every head was turned but Harry's, but I knew if I left they would know something was wrong. So walked over and sat in my usual spot next to Harry and Ron and pretended not to notice the looks Harry was giving Lav.  
  
Well g2g, Lings coming over where going "School shopping" She doesn't know I'm a witch and I plan to keep it that way. Lings a Christian, a very strict one indeed, and she thinks all witches where evil. Even If I told her I bet she wouldn't believe me, shed just think I was trying to play a prank on her, or if she did she'd unscrew the rather large water bottle she carries everywhere and pour it over my head in hopes of melting me.  
  
~*~(*)~*~  
  
I opened the door to see a tearstained Ling Parvalay, Holding a letter, that looked an offal lot like Joey's, " Explain" She said in her American accent, Ling was really American but shed moved here 6 years ago, she still refused to turn the accent in.  
  
"What is This" She thrust the letter into my hands, I starred at it for a long while before opening it and reading the same thing as Joey had just 20min ago,  
  
I didn't know how to explain this to Ling, she didn't believe in anything out of the ordinary or so-called "Magic".  
  
So I just came out and said it, what's the worst that could happen "It's your expectance letter for Hogwarts" I said as calmly I could. "A school for Witches and Wizards.like myself"  
  
As I'd known she would she unscrewed the bottle she was holding and right there I could feel the icy cold water comedown over my face, as she stomped out of the house and to her Blue beetle car, and drove off.  
  
A/N I Know that's got to Be the worst thing I've written in my life, but hang with me it will get better, I promise. Oh and Review, Flamers will be used to keep my family warm in the winter. 


	2. Un-Believing

Chapter 2- Un-Believing  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-Ok, Hermione, Hogwarts, Harry, Granger, and anything else u see and recognize belong to the fabulous and amazing Joann Kathleen Rowling!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ling!" Hermione said as she caught up with her friend on her way to the corner grocery.  
  
"What now? You're going to tell me that brooms can fly!" She angrily spun around, "and that that stick in your pocket there" she motioned to my wand, which was sticking out of my pocket, "is your wand! Hermione I may not be quite as smart as you are, Ms. Perfect, but I'm most certainly not dumb!" Ling finished her Black hair glinted red and her green eyes had a fiery glare to them.  
  
"Ling-" Hermione tried again.  
  
"Shut Up, Hermione, My life may not be perfect, you may not know but my parents died when I was one year old," Her voice quivered at this part "My real parents, The Parvalay's took me in as there own. Raised me, I lived in an orphanage for four years until they came and saved me from that-that prison".  
  
"Ling wh-"  
  
In that orphanage everyone thought I was different. Weird things always happened around me! When I was three, two years after I arrived, I was playing with my one and only friend Leslie Parker, when she stopped and I bumped into her, we fell off the stage we where on but a foot from the ground I stopped falling. I was floating in mid air, Leslie broke her arm, and never spoke two me again. She was always known two hold a grudge longer than anyone else." Ling stopped to catch her breath. Hermione was speechless. Why hadn't her friend ever told her this, in the six years they'd known each other?  
  
"Hermione don't you understand, if I go to this, this.school; if it's real, It will only prove them right, I am a freak and always have been. And the Parvalay's, what will they think? Their daughter.the witch, they would be devastated!" She swallowed hard, tears sprang from her eyes, "I couldn't.wouldn't, do that to them" she whispered.  
  
"Lately I've been having these dreams, there's high pitched laughter, then green light and in the darkness, right before the green light I hear a woman's voice, pleading, and the laughter grows stronger." She said so softly that Hermione had to hold her breath and lean in closer. She could once again hear the quiver in Ling's voice.  
  
She reached out and gave her friend a hug, the only thing she could think two do.  
  
Checking for nearby muggles she pulled out her wand and instantly dried off Lings tearstained face.  
  
Ling pushed Hermione back; "I thought I told you, I don't want any thing to do with you and you're.your kind!" she spat angrily.  
  
Hermione took a step back, she hadn't been expecting that and strangely it stung, to have one of her best friends push her back like that.  
  
"Mione" Hermione turned to see her boyfriend and Lings brother, Andrew Parvalay crossing the street. "What's wrong, Ling" he asked seeing the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"She's a Witch" Ling said pointing and accusing finger in Hermione's face. "She, she wants me to go back to that that, place with her!"  
  
"Hogwarts" Hermione whispered, not thinking anyone would hear.  
  
Andrew looked at her before rummaging around in the back pack that he always wore, he pulled out a piece of the thick parchment that Hermione seemed to be seeing more and more often now.  
  
"Did you say Hog-Warts?" he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded uncertainly.  
  
"What kind of trick is this." He laughed.  
  
He thinks its all a joke Hermione realized, he doesn't believe-  
  
"Good one Mione" He said through his laughter.  
  
"I thought I told you not two call me that!" she snapped.  
  
"Someone slept on the wrong side of the bed this mourning" he commented.  
  
"Shut Up" Hermione snapped before she stomped off in the direction of the grocery.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Joey was sitting re-reading the letter he had gotten yesterday when the phone rang. He dropped the letter on the table and ran to the phone hoping it was his best friend Linri with some new scoop on French teacher Madame Misereia.  
  
"Hello, Granger residents" he said.  
  
"Hi, is Hermione there" the voice on the other line said.  
  
"No, you just missed her" Joey said, "May I ask who's calling," he asked.  
  
"Harry" the voice said.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be Harry Potter would you?" he asked a grin plastered to his face .  
  
"Yea, just tell her I'll call back later," he said and he hung up before Joey could question him any further.  
  
Joey's grin got even wider if possible, even though he hadn't got to talk to Harry he still had the info that Harry had called and that aught get his sister to do his chores for at least a week.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione slammed her bedroom door shut, after 30 minutes of trying to get Ling and her brother to believe her, she was fuming.  
  
How dare they laugh she shouted throwing the bag containing her perm at her bed.  
  
  
  
"Why wouldn't they believe me" she yelled aloud, 'that's simple' a voice in her head said 'now if you had never heard of Hogwarts. If u had spent your whole life, not believing, fighting against it. Would you believe if you had gotten a letter saying that you had been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry?' Hermione ignored the voice, even though she knew it was right.  
  
If she had written so many essays, speeches, poems and even a story or two against magic and how bad it was, and even that it did not and never would exist, like Ling had. Would she believe it, if someone told her that she was exactly what she had fought against? She knew. knew she would act just like Ling. She knew deep, down inside, she was just being stubborn, but she wanted to be right. she was always right.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialled Ling's number, it rang a few times before the voice of Mrs. Parvalay and her half American, half English accent filled her ears. Mrs. Parvalay had Long Curly black hair, which framed her perfect face. Mrs. Parvalay had been a model when she was in her early twenties, but now in her early thirties she was still as beautiful as ever. She had been the one who had taught Hermione the uses of makeup.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Parvalay" Hermione said quietly, Ling and her mother where so close. Had she told her.yet?  
  
"Hermione!" Mrs. Parvalay said in her always excited, second soprano voice that voice had been famous when they had lived in New York City in the US. When that voice had been the number one teen Singing star, Leala Riddle "Hogwarts ea." she said, Hermione sensed a bit of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"Yea, actually I was calling to apologize about that" Hermione said sheepish voice.  
  
"No need for that, Hermione. Meet me at The Caltamill Café in a hour, I need to talk to you about something" She said and hung up.  
  
  
  
A/N Ok, I know the last chappie was horrible, but thanks 2 Ice, my only reviewer for the last chappi!  
  
5 Reviews= New chappi!_  
  
And thanx to my beta Reader "the fly" 


	3. The Caltamill Café

If I Die, Be4 I Wake.  
  
  
  
Chapter #4: The Caltamill Café  
  
PG13  
  
Romance, Action, Adventure  
  
Disclaimer-Nothing belongs 2 me, but what belongs 2 me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione reached the old fashioned style The Caltamill Café, 10 minutes before Mrs. Parvalay had told her 2 so she ordered a large fry and a coke, Hermione always loved the little café, most old fashioned cafés and things where only an old fashioned building filled with new millennium things. But the Caltamill was nothing like that, the woman who worked there all whore dusters and such, there really only was one man who worked there and he didn't work, unless there where a lot of customers. His name was Mr. Contseer and he wasn't lazy or mean, he was acutely a friend of the grangers. The reason he didn't work was because in the days when this Café first opened in the 1800's, cooking and such things where considered "Woman's Work".  
  
"Hermione," Mrs. Parvalay smiled as she walked into the old café  
  
"Hi," Hermione said uncomfortably, yes she liked Mrs. Parvalay, she was almost like a second mother for Hermione, but why had she told Hermione to come here?  
  
"Hermione" She repeated, "Um, u see, I attended hogwarts," she said without any warning.  
  
Hermione almost chocked on the fry she had just popped into her mouth.  
  
"I left because of, well. my brother." She spoke softly,  
  
"What" Hermione said clearly confused, Joey could be a pain, but she still loved him, he was her brother after all.  
  
"No," She laughed a bit "He was about 300,000 times worse than your brother, Hermione. He murdered are father because he left my mother when he found out she was a witch; he hung me by my hair from the roof, and said he could because he was older than me. When are mother died when I was ten and he was Twenty-Three, I had to live with him for eight years, he locked me in a closet ounce for 2 weeks with no food or water I had passed out and he would have left me there longer but the ministry arrived, I'm yet to figure out what lies he told them, for them to let me stay there." Her always- excited voice now had a sad tint 2 it.  
  
'Wow,' Hermione Thought," wonder what happened 2 him"  
  
"He became one of the most powerful dark wizards in the world" She replied as if reading Hermione's thoughts  
  
"Hermione looked up from the table where she had been pretending to find the design on her fries interesting "Voldemort" Hermione Whispered.  
  
"You got it." Mrs. Parvalay whispered back,  
  
"Did u say, Voldemort?" a passing waitress in a duster, straw hat, and tons of make-up on asked stopping her face chuck white.  
  
Hermione looked at the girl in the duster she couldn't be older than Herself, with Strawberry red hair, and Deep green eyes, (A/N a lot of people have green eyes don't they.).  
  
Mrs. Parvalay looked up at the girl and started to say something but seemed to think better of it.  
  
The girl looked at Mrs. Parvalay with a bit of reorganization on her face before she turned back to  
  
Hermione.  
  
"Did u say Voldemort?" She asked firmly her voice frightened yet determined.  
  
Hermione nodded  
  
"He isn't back is she," the girl asked frightened  
  
"He's been back for 2 year," Mrs. Parvalay said  
  
"Jam-Todd" The girl shouted, it's time we saw Dumbledor she said  
  
A boy that resembled Harry so much they could have been the same person, if it weren't for the fact that this guys eyes where blue.  
  
"Why?" he asked confused  
  
"He's back," she said  
  
"Voldimort back" He asked trying to sound un-afraid, but failing miserably, He looked at Mrs. Parvalay and burst out laughing, she was looking at them like she knew them, but she didn't, Hermione really couldent think of any way to really describe it.  
  
"Lea-" The guy, Todd started  
  
"The girl stomped down hard on his foot."  
  
"Ouch Lil-" She put her hand over his mouth reviving, strange looks from passing customers.  
  
"James Potter, I swear, I'm gonna-" She started to shout  
  
Hermione and Mrs. Parvalay booth looked at them with surprise.  
  
"Crap" The girl whispered.  
  
James, the boy burst out laughing ounce again, Lil's u sure can keep a secret.  
  
"Shut-Up James," She said her eyes looked like she was about to burst out crying, but her voice said otherwise.  
  
The reality of it all finally kicked in, "Your alive" Hermione and Mrs. Parvalay both said in unison.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Dear Joey, I know this may sound far-fetched and all but I'm a witch, a real witch. Ling, and Andrew both got letters to, but they don't believe it. Just like they never believed in magic, or witches, and wizards and flying brooms. They told me it's all-fake, Hermione and Joey did it, it was the first thing they said when I showed them my letter when they got home today. Tell the truth was it all a joke? Pleaz Joey I thought we had a deal we wouldn't play pranks on each other. But if u say u didn't do it I believe u, k.  
  
Anyway, if it's not a joke, I hope u got a letter to, although I drought it that out of everyone in the universe we both got letters, but if so I wonder where going to get are school supplies.  
  
I also am almost positive it's not a joke I found these books in my mothers room one was the rise and fall of the dark lord, Hogwarts a history, and another called Unicorn Magic.  
  
Well this is getting longer than I had intended so, bye!  
  
Linri Parvalay  
  
  
  
Joey put down the letter; he had thought he'd have to make all new friends like Hermione had, but now it turned out that his very best friend was going to, nothing could be better.  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks:  
  
angellove  
  
qod15   
  
Eliza  
  
thefly  
  
DancerBabe3293   
  
Kt Lindser   
  
Pleaz R+R! 


End file.
